Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a release agent and a release liquid which are used for the manufacture of adhesive labels, peel-offlabel stickers, double- sided tapes, etc., and to a release film using the release liquid. In particular, the present invention relatcs to a release liquid obtained by dispersing a mixture of an aqueous emulsion silicone release agent and a modified colloidal silica in water, and a release film using the release liquid as a release layer. The release film according to the present invention has greatly improved adhesive strength between a substrate and the release layer and excellent peel strength between the release layer and an adherent.
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a release film is produced by applying a release liquid as a release layer 2 on a substrate 1 such as a plastic film, a sheet, a paper or a non-woven fabric at a predetermined thickness. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,672,428 and 5,728,339 disclose a release layer obtained by forming a plastic film or sheet as a substrate, followed by applying a release agent thereon.
However, conventional release films usingthe release layerhave disadvantagesofinadequate peel strength and adhesive strength. That is, a peel strength sufficient to release a release film from an adherent after the release film is contacted with the adherent results in weak adhesive strength between the substrate and the release agent. In addition, the release film causes problems such as peeling off of the release agent from the substrate and poor solvent resistance.
There have been known a number ofinethods for improving the adhesion between a substrate and a release agent. For example, when a plastic film is used as the substrate, the surface of the plastic film is chemically treated with chromic acid, ozone, corona, flame, radioactive ion beam, etc. In particular, when the plastic film is a polyester film, the surface of the plastic film is treated with a highly polar polymer such as modified polyester having a high affinity, a partially hydrolyzed ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, polyvinylbutyral, etc.
In addition, methods for improving the peel strength between a release layer and an adherent, and the adhesion between a substrate and the release layer have been known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,325 suggests a method for forming a release layer by forming a primer layer on a substrate, followed by off-line coating on the primer layer. However, the patent has problems in terms of complex processes including the off-line coating, and increased manufacturing cost.
In common release films, increasing of the adhesive strength between a release layer and a substrate results in low peel strength, and increasing of peel strength to improve the releasability results in low adhesive strength between the release layer and the substrate.
According to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,672,428 and 5,728,339, a release film is produced by in-line coating a plastic substrate once with a silicone aqueous emulsion release agent. At this time, an adhesion promoter is added to the release agent to improve adhesion between the film and the release agent. Examples of the adhesion promoter used herein include water-dispersible polyester, water-dispersible acrylic resin, glycidoxyalkoxysilane, etc.
On the other hand, a stretching operation must be performed during the in-line coating of the plastic film with the release agent. At this time, the operation requires considerable care so as not to cause poor adhesion between the release agent and the substrate, and smoothness of the release layer. When in-line coating the plastic substrate with the release agent, poor smoothness of the release layer results from irregular contraction and expansion of the release layer during stretching or annealing operation following coating the release agent, or from partial cross-linking caused by different cross-linking rates due to non-uniform heat transfer between the release layer and the substrate.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a release film having an excellent adhesive strength between a substrate and a release agent, and having excellent peel strength between the release film and an adherent.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simplified manufacturing process of the release film by using a silicone aqueous emulsion release agent containing a vinyl-modified colloidal silica, instead of a release agent containing an organic solvent, thereby causing no volatilization of organic solvent during producing the release film, and forming the release layer by in-line coating.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a silicone aqueous emulsion release agent comprising:
1xcx9c10% by weight of a dispersion of a vinyl-modified colloidal silica having a solid content of 10xcx9c40% by weight;
0.1xcx9c5% by weight of a dispersion of aplatinum chelate catalyst having a solid content of 12xcx9c25% by weight; and
the remaining amount of a polysiloxane water-dispersible silicone emulsion having a solid content of 30xcx9c60% by weight.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a silicone aqueous emulsion release liquid obtained by dispersing the silicone aqueous emulsion release agent in water so as to have a solid content of 2.5xcx9c30% by weight.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a release film produced by applying the silicone aqueous emulsion release liquid on a substrate.